Orchids in Winter
by PopStarOE
Summary: CHAPTER 15 UP! Arnold and the gang are now in college, and Helga needs his help protecting a friend from an abusive ex. But will this bring the two closer, or just heighten the tension they once knew? Please R&R!
1. Love at First Sight

Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold!, and it's Zero to Hero's fault for writing such awesome stories that I'm writing this fanfic. As for Washington State University, if it exists, fantabulous; UMaine IS my college (GO BLACK BEARS!) so I know it does! All original characters are my own, so don't steal them or I will sic my Chihuahua Rosie on you. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy it. And don't eat raspberries. :0)  
  
Chapter One: Love at First Sight What the hell am I doing here? he thought as he sat down in the huge lecture hall. I can't believe I passed up Washington State to... to chase her all the way here! I must be the stupidest guy to walk the earth. Here he was, eighteen years old, with most of his friends attending the aforementioned school... and he had decided to follow the "girl of his dreams" cross-country- to the University of Maine.  
  
The lecturer, a professor named Colin Lebeau, began speaking on his expectations for his students of music theory, so he sat up a little and listened. "I will not take attendance," the older man announced, "because I get your money whether you join us or not!" A few people laughed or cheered. "However, you determine how many times I get your money with your attention and work ethic. I grade based on your work: If it's a half-assed job, I'll give you a half-assed grade." He looked around, letting this sink in. "Good. Now, for this semester..."  
  
As he talked about the homework assignments and tests they would receive, the eighteen-year-old let his mind wander back to the night before he'd left his hometown for college. He'd come to her front door with roses and a promise of undying love. She'd laughed nervously in return.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Arnold," she had said, twirling a dark red strand of hair in her fingertips, "but I just don't feel that way about you. You're ever so smart, and helpful, and sweet... but I've never loved you. Good night." With that, she'd closed the door in his face, roses still tucked in the crook of his left arm.  
  
Returning to reality somewhat, he clenched his pen tightly and closed his eyes. She never loved me. Never, ever. Stupid Lila- what did you make me see, what did you blind me with, that I ever fell in love with you the way I did? He slowly opened his eyes and found Professor Lebeau staring straight at him.  
  
"Arnold Stewart, isn't it?" he said softly.  
  
"Y-yes, sir," he responded. I knew I should have sat further back!  
  
"Are you passing a stone, or is my voice giving you a migraine?" the professor asked dryly.  
  
"Neither, sir."  
  
"Then, please- it's only my first lecture. Don't make such expressions of pain until at least the end of the month." A couple students laughed around him, and Prof. Lebeau winked at him. He slowly grinned, his cheeks coloring at the same time. "Now, back to what I was saying before I feared for this young man's health..." He looked up at the sound of bags being moved, then checked his watch. "Already that time, is it? All right, do the reading for Thursday!" he hollered over the leaving students. Arnold picked up his things and turned towards the door to leave, then froze.  
  
A beautiful girl stood at the doorway, talking to another girl. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a low ponytail that cascaded down her back like a waterfall, while her pale blue eyes danced as she spoke. A pink shirt and white flares clung tantalizingly to her curves. "Wow," he whispered, forgetting Lila in a heartbeat. He walked over, carefully smoothing back his short blonde hair while he practiced a greeting in his head. Before he could reach her, however, she shouldered a dark green L.L. Bean backpack and left- but not before he noticed something.  
  
Her bag was monogrammed with the initials "H.G.P."  
  
"It can't be," he said, stopping in his tracks. "There's no way..."  
  
*** Author's Note: OOOOOH who is this mystery girl? First reviewer to get it right gets a cookie! :0P As for the last name, as you never learn it in the show (at least I never have heard it in an episode) I randomly named him Arnold Stewart. I think it rolls off the tongue quite nicely. Now go read chapter two: Reflecting. Luvs to all! -PopStarOE 


	2. Reflecting

Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold!, and it's Zero to Hero's fault for writing such awesome stories that I'm writing this fanfic. As for Washington State University, if it exists, fantabulous; UMaine IS my college (GO BLACK BEARS!) so I know it does! All original characters are my own, so don't steal them or I will sic my Chihuahua Rosie on you. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy it. If you've reviewed already, I love you. Don't eat raspberries! :0)  
  
Chapter Two: Reflecting "Hel, did you see that guy in music theory?" her roommate, Kristi Malcolm, asked with a giggle as they returned from the only class they had in common.  
  
"Which one?" the blonde asked, fixing her ponytail as she sat down at her desk.  
  
"Oh, come ON- the blonde one, with the spiked hair. He was staring at you right before we left."  
  
"Nope, I didn't," she replied. "Too bad, huh?"  
  
"I guess. I think I saw him at Hilltop last night, talking to a redhead. He looks pretty nice." Her roommate shrugged. "Hel-GA. Loosen up- you're in college." Helga shot her a look over her shoulder. "OK, OK. Any news from your friend Phoebe?"  
  
Helga smiled. Kristi may put too much emphasis on fun, but she knows when to cool it. She pulled up her away message and checked the screen names. "Let's see... we've got messages from Mike, Chris, Maggie, and Gerald. No Pheebs. Oh, wait, she's with Gerald, that's his message." She checked the other three, then closed them. "They're such a cute couple," she murmured as her eyes wandered to the photograph Phoebe had sent her just before school had started: Phoebe and Gerald were wearing identical "WSU" sweatshirts, while the other person in the picture was dressed simply in jeans and a "WHHS Class of 2005" tee shirt- Arnold, who seemed to look lost. She sighed, feeling for a moment a hint of the girlish passion she once thrived on. Last she knew from Phoebe, Arnold was following Lila to the University of Maine, where she was studying to become a vet and he was double-majoring in psychology and music.  
  
Music... could Arnold have been the guy staring at her in music theory?  
  
*** Author's note: SORRY IT'S SO SHORT! So yes, it is Helga! If you guessed her, you get cookies. (I'm posting chapters 1 through 3 in one sitting, so I don't know who you are! :\ Oh well, you're appreciated anyway!) I am overusing the exclamation points in this AN, so I'm going to get on to writing up chapter 3: Memories. Read it NOW! :0P- PopStarOE 


	3. Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold!, and it's Zero to Hero's fault for writing such awesome stories that I'm writing this fanfic. As for Washington State University, if it exists, fantabulous; UMaine IS my college (GO BLACK BEARS!) so I know it does! All original characters are my own, so don't steal them or I will sic my Chihuahua Rosie on you. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy it. And don't eat raspberries. :0)  
  
Chapter Three: Memories  
  
He stood under the hot water for a minute, simply thinking. The last he'd known of Helga was that she'd moved to Maine, the summer of their transition from middle to high school, because of her mother's death. Phoebe had been getting letters from her after the move, but Helga had never brought Arnold up.  
  
He remembered the day that Mrs. Patacki died quite well... because it was the same day his parents had finally come home.  
  
He had been sitting, in front of his computer, in his room that late spring- early summer June day. School was just about to close, and he was busily (and happily) finishing his last paper for his eighth grade English teach, Mrs. Taylor. He was turning 14 that week, and was just starting to look at some PSAT practice stuff when he heard the commotion downstairs.  
  
"Holy cannoli, I can't believe it!" Grandpa had yelled. "Arnold! Short Man! Get down here, quick!"  
  
What did I do? he thought as he paused the song he'd been listening to- 311's "Amber". Suddenly, a new, vaguely familiar voice rattled him.  
  
"Now, Dad, keep it down- you'll wake the kid!"  
  
His eyes widened, then let out a yell as he raced downstairs.  
  
"ARNOLD!" Stella and Miles Stewart hollered in unison as he rounded the corner of the stairs.  
  
"Mom! Dad!" He ran into their arms, trembling with joy. "You're home- you're back... tell me I'm not dreaming, please!" His eyes shone with tears that he wouldn't let fall.  
  
"We're real, Arnold. We're a family again." Stella hugged him close, crying softly. "And you don't even have to move. We're taking over the boarding house!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, really," Miles responded, throwing an arm around Grandpa's shoulders. "It's high time that your grandparents got a chance to retire and appreciate their golden years."  
  
"Pookie's been enjoying them more than most already," Grandpa mumbled with a grin directed at Arnold.  
  
"This is so great! I gotta tell someone! I'll be at Gerald's!" He charged out the door, whooping with 13 years of joy, finally unleashed onto the world. As he turned the corner, he collided with someone. "Oh, I'm sorry..." He realized it was Helga, but she was strangely silent. "Are you OK?"  
  
"Miriam and Bob had a fight, and she left... she's been gone for three hours and she was really dru- not herself. Big Bob sent me out to find her," she replied. "Would you mind helping?"  
  
"No, not at all." He helped her to her feet and smiled at her. "I'm sure she's just fine."  
  
"So what were you so excited about just now?" she asked as they started in the direction she'd been heading.  
  
"Well, just a little thing... My mom and dad came home!" A dumb grin spread over his face, making Helga melt within.  
  
"Oh, Arnold, that's great!" She returned his smile and playfully punched his arm. Then an ambulance and a police car raced by, and Helga's expression morphed into that of fear. A kid named John, whose dad was a police officer, ran out of his house across the street and skidded to a halt next to them.  
  
"It's her mom," he gasped. That was all Helga needed: She took off after the declining sirens in an all-out sprint. Arnold sighed, and turned to John.  
  
"Thanks, John." John just waved him off, nodding to acknowledge Arnold's response. The latter then raced off after her, grateful that he was in such good shape. A block over, the Patackis' car was being opened by the "Jaws of Life" while a man in a business suit was irately giving details of the accident to a female police officer. "Helga? Helga!" He spotted her arguing with John's father, and headed over.  
  
"I need to get by- that's my mom!" she screamed at Lt. Curtis.  
  
"I can't let you pass. The EMTs need to do their job, and they won't be able to with you in there."  
  
"Please, Lt. Curtis!"  
  
"No, Helga!" he barked. "Go wait with Arnold by that building."  
  
She turned around, looking very meek (and it occurred to Arnold while watching this that, in his mind, the word "meek" had never before been used in association with Helga) and went to Arnold's side. "Are you OK?" he asked softly.  
  
"No," she sighed. "I was faking my surprise when you told me your parents were back- I saw them out front of the boarding house earlier. I'm happy for you anyways. –Now Big Bob won't be able to call you 'orphan boy' anymore."  
  
Without thinking, he said, "He'll never remember my name now." To his surprise, and pleasure, Helga laughed at the comment.  
  
"The sad thing is that you're probably right."  
  
As a smile slowly made its way back onto Helga's face, Lt. Curtis came over and took Helga's hand.  
  
"I'm sorry, Helga. She was... already gone."  
  
*** Author's Note: Awwww, poor Helga. *sniffles* I hope you're enjoying it so far! The relationship between college-aged Arnold and Helga will continue to build in the next chapters. (I have four more for you to look forward to at this time!) Also, Kristi and Tyler (remember them?!) will be further explored, as well as another important character! Stay tuned! 


	4. Something More

Disclaimer: Say it with me now: She doesn't own "Hey Arnold!" She does own a very pretty orchid and a laptop that is not being good today. (Grr.) I would also like to correct myself in my last chapter; we HAVEN'T met Tyler yet, so there's no reason to remember him! You met him here! (Keep in mind the author is a blonde...)  
  
To quickly acknowledge my new friends: Thanks for reviewing, ahhelga and iluvarnold, plus my two anonymous reviewers! Here's more!  
  
OK, enough rambling- hope you're enjoying it thus far, here's the fourth chapter!  
  
Chapter Four: Something More (AN: hee-hee it rhymes! :-P)  
  
Helga lay on her bed, trying to finish reading her Honors book, but gave up when a brilliant idea suddenly distracted her. She hopped into her computer chair, opened the email system, and went to the search function.  
  
"'Arnold Stewart'," she whispered to herself as she typed the name in, then started the search. Sure enough, there was the exact match, on top of the list. "It's got to be him. But is he in my music theory class or not?" She quelled her hope, as Kristi was slowly waking up from her nap: It would have to be a mystery for another day. "Hey, ready to study again?" she said aloud.  
  
"Heck no, I'm starving." Kristi grinned. "Whaddya say?"  
  
"Sure, why not? Just let me finish checking my email." Kristi nodded and began brushing her short auburn hair, while Helga clicked on a message from her father- a reminder that he would be gone on business this weekend, and that he loved and missed her.  
  
"How's your sister?" Kristi asked, yawning. Olga was now living in their old neighborhood, in the old house, with her young family and wonderful job as a teacher at P.S. 118.  
  
"Last I knew, she was doing well. Baby Tim was teething and Candace was starting to try walking."  
  
"That's good. You done yet?"  
  
It never failed to amaze Helga how fast her roommate could get ready after being asleep for an hour and a half. "Yeah, let's get going." She put up an away message, and grabbed her MaineCard and keys. She and Kristi went down the first flight of stairs without any problems, but on the second Kristi stopped her.  
  
"We can't go this way."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Tyler." Her abusive ex-boyfriend, Tyler Downs, lived on the third floor of Oxford Hall, and was standing on the landing between the second and third floors. Kristi dragged Helga through the door next to them, leading them into the north wing of the third floor.  
  
"Honestly, you've got a restraining order. Just walk by-" She ran into a guy leaving the bathroom and was knocked to the ground. "Hey, watch it!"  
  
"Sorry about that." Her eyes widened at that voice- it was slightly deeper than she remembered it. She slowly made her eyes travel up from the floor- 'Oh my Lord, he's only in a towel,' she thought- to his face. "Can I give you a-" His green eyes locked onto her blue ones. "...Helga?"  
  
"Yes," she said, a little more breathily than she would have liked, while the refrain of 'Ohmigod he recognizes me, he recognizes me after four years' overtook her train of thought. "You haven't changed much, football- head... except the skull looks more normal."  
  
He grinned. "Maturity does that, I suppose." He took her hand and helped her back up.  
  
Helga suddenly remembered her manners. "Arnold, this is my roommate, Kristi Malcolm. Kristi, this is Arnold... an old friend." She also remembered that Arnold was still holding her hand, colored, and quietly slipped hers from his.  
  
Kristi's eyes traveled from this, then to their faces. "Really," she said, sarcastically.  
  
"Would you like to come with us to dinner?" Helga asked, choosing to ignore Kristi's comment.  
  
"Sure, I just need to get dressed." He disappeared into a nearby room for a moment.  
  
"'Old friend'?" Kristi repeated.  
  
"Yeah, from when I lived in Washington," Helga replied, then wondered, 'Why am I sounding so defensive about it?'  
  
"Certainly looks like a lot more," the other girl muttered.  
  
*** And now, for a word from our author: Yay, Helga and Arnold are reunited- and we have met Kristi's ex, Tyler. What happened to Helga through high school? Why does Kristi dread running into Tyler? Is Arnold's head REALLY that football-shaped now? Things can only get more involved from here... what do I mean? Read chapter five, Confrontation, to find out.  
  
On another interesting note: everyone's favorite former baseball star, Mickey Kaline, is voiced by Ron Perlman... who plays the title character of the movie "Hell Boy". All the more reason for people to go see it! Luvs! -PopStarOE 


	5. Confrontation

Disclaimer: I don't own "Hey Arnold!" or its characters any more than I own... well, insert something a regular teenaged girl would never in her wildest dreams achieve owning. Ah, I've got it: I don't own the cartoon any more than I own a stretch H2 limo. (Though I think it'd be kick-ass to have one.) On to chapter five!  
  
Chapter Five: Confrontation  
  
Arnold was quickly winning Kristi over as they moved through the line at Hilltop Commons, which made Helga smile. She didn't quite understand why it was so important to her that Kristi like Arnold, but something inside told her that it just was. Suddenly she saw Kristi shrink into the crowd, and looked behind Arnold, to where Kristi had glanced.  
  
Tyler was storming towards them, his brown eyes lit like fire. She quickly pulled Kristi behind her and prepared herself to stand her ground. He ignored them and headed straight for Arnold.  
  
"Oh no," she heard Kristi whisper.  
  
Tyler grabbed Arnold roughly and lifted him clear off the floor. "Who said you could get near my girl?" he hissed, his burly fingers ramming into Arnold's throat.  
  
Helga darted towards him, shouting, "Let him down! Let him down! He didn't do anything!"  
  
Tyler looked down and chuckled. "Why, it's little Miss Priss Patacki. Go have your nails done, Helga. You might break one if you stay here."  
  
"C'mon Helga- channel the bully for a minute, for Arnold's sake!" she said under her breath as she watched Arnold's eyes begin to bulge. "Listen, bucko," she snapped in a voice she barely recognized, let alone remembered, "I said drop the guy, now drop him!"  
  
Tyler let Arnold fall and stared at her angrily. Arnold stared too, but out of admiration. 'Same old Helga underneath,' he thought, 'still as tough as nails when she wants something done.'  
  
Tyler, however, was far from impressed. "Am I going deaf," he said in a dangerous tone, "or did you just give me an order, you little bitch?"  
  
"That I did," she replied cockily, her outside appearing rock-steady while her insides quaked.  
  
He drew closer. "And why did you think you would actually get me to do it?" She grinned out of relief when she saw the students behind Tyler part for two members of Public Safety.  
  
"Because if you didn't-" She pointed to the two officers, now just over his shoulder- "it would be their turn to try." Tyler tried to get past, knocking Helga to the floor with a fierce shove, but was stopped and cuffed.  
  
"I'll get you for this, Patacki!" he hollered as he was dragged off by the burlier of the two officers. The smaller, looking no older than the students surrounding him, gestured for Helga, Arnold, and Kristi to follow him, which they did.  
  
"I'm Officer Clark, and I'll need your names," he said as they reached the outside of the commons. They all obliged, then he asked, "Why were you attacked by this man?"  
  
"He's my ex-boyfriend, officer," Kristi said softly. "I broke up with him last week, and had to get a restraining order against him because he kept threatening me and my roommate. He must have seen me talking to Arnold and gotten jealous."  
  
"Were you injured?" Officer Clark asked Arnold.  
  
"Not seriously, sir."  
  
"How about you, miss?" He looked at Helga.  
  
"Just a bump on my head, that's all," she replied.  
  
"All right then, I see no further need for questions. If anything else happens, contact me at Public Safety."  
  
"Yes sir," the three chorused as he walked to the squad car, where Tyler sat in the back seat. As the car pulled out, he glared darkly at them all.  
  
Especially Helga.  
  
*** Author's Note: Tyler sounds like a nasty, doesn't he? Oh well, he's meant to be one. My cameo as a character enters in the next chapter, so keep an eye out for the new person. *winks* Please, please, please, please, PLEASE review! (No suggestions though, I'm up to ten set chapters and two floaters! GAH! O.o) While I spaz, you go read chapter six, Jenn Whitney, R.A. Luvs! -PopStarOE 


	6. Jenn Whitney, RA

Disclaimer song and dance: I don't own HA. I do have a very ugly cold that won't leave me alone that I AM willing to sell- any takers???  
  
And some old elements of Helga still exist... find out what I mean by reading.  
  
Chapter Six: Jenn Whitney, R.A.  
  
Dinner after that was very quiet and short. As soon as she was done, Kristi excused herself. Helga and Arnold followed a while later, having stopped to get ice cream before leaving the commons. As they walked across the quad, a girl ran up the hill towards them. "Helga! Helga!" she hollered, waving to them as she drew closer. They turned and watched her approach.  
  
"Who's that?" Arnold asked.  
  
"Jenn," Helga replied, grinning. "I'm going to be working with her at the Maine Center for the Arts. -Hey!"  
  
Jenn came to a stop next to them, breathing heavily for just a minute. "Kristi came to my room and told me everything. Are you OK?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. Jenn, this is Arnold Stewart. Arnold, this is Jennifer Whitney, Kristi's cousin. She's a junior."  
  
"Tyler doesn't know about me, so if you need someplace to stay, Helga, feel free. Nice to meet you, Arnold."  
  
"Nice to meet you too," he replied. It wasn't hard to see how Kristi and Jenn were related- they practically looked like twins: same dark-blonde hair, honey-brown eyes, and way of talking with their hands. Kristi, however, seemed to have a more delicate and feminine air around her, whereas Jenn's was more relaxed and tomboyish.  
  
"How about you guys play it safe for a while and come down to my room? That way, you won't be at Oxford the minute that asshole gets back."  
  
"Sounds good to me," Helga said, secretly relieved. "Arnold?"  
  
He shrugged. "Sure." They followed Jenn down the hill to Cumberland Hall, where they went up to the second floor. Jenn was the R.A. (AN: Surprise! If you couldn't tell from the title ^_^;) so she had the room at the end of the hall all to herself. Kristi was already there, sipping a Diet Coke while sitting on a futon under Jenn's loft bed.  
  
"I'm on duty tonight, but you're welcome to stay as long as you want. Kristi, I'll call up once Tyler's been back for some time- I already asked the Oxford R.D. to give me the heads-up when he does. There's soda in the fridge, and a couple DVDs if you want to watch something other than TV. Just don't do anything sketchy." She hugged Kristi, then looked at the three first-years. "Are you gonna be OK?"  
  
"Yeah," they all replied.  
  
"All right then. I'll be back at midnight, more or less." She closed the door behind her, and Kristi sighed.  
  
"I'm going to lie down. Thank God I had everything for tomorrow done." She tossed her soda can into the recyclables, then climbed into her cousin's loft and was asleep in a minute.  
  
Arnold sat down on the futon while Helga tucked her roommate in. "Poor Kristi," he murmured.  
  
"Poor Kristi- poor you is more like it. How's your neck?" She lifted his chin gently, then whistled. "Look at those bruises..."  
  
"Really?" He stood up to look in Jenn's mirror and banged his head on the loft. "OW!"  
  
Helga giggled. "Add another one to that."  
  
"Very funny."  
  
"Oh, lighten up, Arnold. You're being as cheerful as a male praying mantis on his wedding night."  
  
He smiled. "OK, point taken."  
  
"Thanks. So let's see what Jenn has for DVDs." She rose, more carefully than Arnold had, and looked at the shelf under the TV. "Hmm... '50 First Dates', 'The Princess Bride', 'Blazing Saddles', 'Family Guy: Seasons One and Two', 'Monty Python and the Holy Grail', the Indiana Jones trilogy- oooh, 'Chicago'!" She held it up for Arnold's approval.  
  
"Why not?" he said- deciding now was not a good time to mention that he had a crush on Renee Zellweggar in this film. "Put it in." Helga started to, then let out a yell. He jumped to his feet, this time successfully avoiding the bed, and rushed over. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Rat! She has a rat! Oh God, oh God, I HATE RATS!"  
  
"You're gonna wake up Kristi!" he reprimanded, then turned her to face him- she had been hopping in circles crying something along the lines of "getitawaygetitawaygetitaway". Honestly, he was amused that she was still afraid of the rodents. "Now, it's JUST her pet. And it's most likely asleep. It doesn't even know you're here, unless you keep it up with your mantra."  
  
She scowled at his lack of sympathy. "You put the movie in, I can't." Shoving the box at him, she plopped herself back down on the couch. He sighed, rolled his eyes, and looked towards the DVD player. True enough, the rat was asleep in his plastic home atop the player.  
  
"Hey little guy," he said softly as he started the movie. "Don't mind her- she's just a big softie."  
  
Behind him, Helga heard what he said- and smiled.  
  
***  
  
Author's note time!: I told you there'd be an element of old Helga in this one! And you got to meet "my" character, Jenn. The rat IS real to a degree: He's actually my roomie's, though. And in case you don't read profiles, I have two more HA fanfics in mind, as soon as this one is closer to being done. (FOURTEEN chapters and I'm STILL not even CLOSE.) Now Tyler is scheming... read chapter seven, Revenge, to find out more. Luvs!- PopStarOE 


	7. Revenge

Hey kids! Where do you want to go? Thaaaat's right, to Uncle Disclaimer's Clubhouse!  
  
I don't own HA, though I WILL own your soul if you steal my characters. *fire spews from her mouth* ...Thanks to Queen Artemis, AC, cassbball9797, and RuffMaster for reviewing since my last acknowledgement of you guys. Now, on with the story!  
  
Chapter Seven: Revenge  
  
Tyler James Downs was royally pissed. Not only had he gotten arrested for the second time on campus in two weeks- both because of that stupid ex of his, Kristi- he had been OUTSMARTED by that piece of fluff she had for a roommate. He considered many a dark way of getting back at Helga during his walk up the road from Public Safety to Oxford Hall- but they were all too tame, too mild. Someone needed to put that girl in her place.  
  
With that thought, a new plan formed in his angered mind. He grinned wickedly at as the plot unfolded behind his eyes.  
  
'It's perfect,' he thought. 'Beautiful and perfect.' He entered Oxford and was stopped by the RD, Heather.  
  
"I need to speak to you, Tyler," she squeaked. He looked down with disdain. He would think of her as a woman were it not for her squeaky voice, tiny stature, buck teeth and huge glasses that made her resemble a gopher. "Public Safety notified me that you've been taken in again."  
  
"Yeah, it was just-" She interrupted here- something Tyler detested.  
  
"I don't care what it 'just' was. We have a three strike policy on campus. You've already been arrested twice since the semester began. Once more and you'll have to move off campus, because I certainly won't want to deal with you." She looked over her glasses at him.  
  
"I'll keep that in mind," he answered in a "look at me caring about it" tone. She sniffed loudly- 'clearing the dirt from her nose,' he thought in a voice reminiscent of the Crocodile Hunter's, and fought the need to laugh at his own joke- then returned to the apartment she'd departed from. When he was sure her door was shut, he muttered, "Crikey, she's a snapper!" He headed up the stairs, two at a time, to his room in 3 East, where his roommate Adam was listening to music while he did his homework.  
  
"Adam!" he said, a little louder than he had meant to. Adam removed his headphones and waited for Tyler to finish what he had to say. 'Just the kind of help I need- no questions asked, just shuts up and listens,' he thought. "Who's got beer? I need to plan a surprise, and I'll need a buzz to do it."  
  
"Jeff in 316 just brought a 24-pack of Coors back," Adam replied. His last name was Westley, but everyone called him "Weasel"- and with good reason: He had dark, beady eyes, a pointed face, and always knew where the best of the best pleasures could be found on campus. "But you're on better terms with Mike in 318, and he has Budweiser. Your pick." With that, he returned to his work.  
  
"Thanks, buddy," Tyler responded, heading down the hall to 318. He didn't like Bud as well as he liked Coors, but beggars can't be choosers. He knocked on Mike's door, which promptly opened.  
  
"Hey, Ty- I didn't expect you back so soon. Tough luck getting caught at Hilltop," Mike said by way of greeting.  
  
"Hey, Mike, I wanted to buy five cans of beer off ya. Whaddya say?"  
  
"What's your bid?"  
  
"Ten if they're cold."  
  
"You're in luck, then." He opened his fridge and pulled out a six-pack. "Sixth's on the house."  
  
"Thanks, man. I owe you one."  
  
"Nah- you got those P.S. bastards off my back when I was taking the heat for supplying minors." He laughed. "I'll miss Greg, though." Greg HAD been Mike's roommate, but Mike and Tyler had set him up to take the fall for Mike's "supplying", along with possession of marijuana with intent to distribute. Needless to say, Greg hadn't been seen on campus since the bust. "So we're even."  
  
"Cool, man, thanks." He handed over the ten, then headed back to his room, where he promptly drank two beers, microwaved some leftover pizza, and put the TV on Comedy Central. Six would definitely be enough to help him scheme.  
  
***  
  
Time to hear from your favorite! I'm saddened by the fact that the number of chapters is about to exceed the number of reviews I have, but I will survive. Review and make me happy!  
  
THREE CHAPTERS OF ARNOLD AND HELGA LOVE DRAMA TO MAKE US ALL HAPPY AND FIDGETY! Read chapter eight, The Orchid, and drown in the sweet waters of "will they or won't they"! LUVS! -PopStarOE 


	8. The Orchid

Disclaimer time: I don't own Hey Arnold, and I also no longer own the peanut butter Hershey Treasures from my Easter basket that my stupid boyfriend ate to be funny. Ha-ha, John. Real amusing.  
  
Now to spread some love! To my new reviewers (I now have 13 *tears up* thank you guys) Crystaltear1 (thankyouthankyouthankyou you are one of my idols), BellaMay76 (sorry about the first try with the posts), Starship Gazer (here ya go!), and QUEEN ARTEMIS AND BELLAMAY76 FOR REVIEWING FOR TWICE GET THE COOLEST PEOPLE EVER AWARDS! YAAAAAY!  
  
LET'S HAVE SOME FUN!  
  
Chapter Eight: The Orchid  
  
"Thanks for helping me get Kristi home," Helga said as she closed the door to her dorm room and faced Arnold.  
  
He shrugged. "No big deal- it's not like she was that heavy."  
  
She laughed. "I heard you. 'I wish I had my car, a wheelbarrow, a stroller- anything!' About halfway up the hill, I believe."  
  
"I didn't say anything like that!" he blurted.  
  
"I'd swear it on a stack of Bibles. I'm just glad to be away from that horrible animal."  
  
"Oh come on. Short Round wasn't that bad." Short Round turned out to be the rat's name.  
  
She shot him a sly grin. "I was talking about you panting over Roxie."  
  
"HEY!" He blushed. "Oh, by the way- when I got your mail for you, you had a package. Here." He passed her a large box, then abruptly announced, "See ya," and darted to the elevator. She watched him leave, puzzled by his sudden need to depart, then carried the box into the room and examined it.  
  
It read "Careful", "Fragile", and "Plant Material" on three of its four sides. She slowly opened it and carefully unwrapped a beautiful, purple- flowered plant. The card within said, "Orchid: Orchids portray a simple elegance and beauty unmatched by any other flower."  
  
"Oh my gosh," she breathed as she saw it, then asked no one in particular, "But who sent it?" On a more delicate inspection of the exterior, she found the gift card attached to the delivery slip. "'To a long-lost friend: You never left my thoughts. –A.'"  
  
She looked again at the gift and began carefully transferring it to its ornamental planter, softly humming to herself as she worked.  
  
***  
  
IT'S SO SHORT! ARGH! I'm sorry! I guess that just means I'll type up chapter 9 sooner. Keep reviewing, folks- it makes me happy! And then read chapter nine, Requiem For a Dream! Luvs! -PopStarOE 


	9. Requiem For a Dream

Disclaimer: If you don't know by now, then go watch Hey Arnold the next time it's on in your area and see if my name pops up ANYWHERE in the credits. No? That's my point.  
  
"..." signals the beginning and end of a dream sequence. Just so ya know.  
  
NEXT!  
  
Chapter Nine: Requiem For a Dream  
  
...Her hand brushed his cheek as he rested his head in her lap, on the warm hillside where their picnic had been consumed. The combination of food and warmth, as it always seems to be, was fatal to his motivation to move- all he felt to be in the mood for was either a good nap or a long cuddle. "Arnold," she murmured, barely above the hum of the insects, "tell me the story again. I love hearing it from your point of view."  
  
"My darling," he replied with a small yawn, "I've repeated it for you twice now." He untied the pink ribbon binding her hair, releasing the golden waves onto her tanned shoulders. "I can think of other things I'd rather be doing with you, on this perfect summer afternoon." A wicked grin danced on his lips. "Alone."  
  
"You're incorrigible!" she cried, giggling as she rose and ran towards a nearby tree.  
  
"Just wait!" he shouted, following her-  
  
Then, to his horror, a bolt of lightning hit the tree out of nowhere, just as she leaned her body against it. He gasped and sprinted to where she'd fallen, dragging her away from the now-burning tree.  
  
"Speak to me, please! Where does it hurt?"  
  
"Arnold," she wheezed, squeezing his hand faintly, "Arnold, don't forget me."  
  
"How can I? You'll be all right," he replied, blinking back tears. "Just keep talking- I'll get my cell phone."  
  
"Arnold," she sighed, and ceased to breathe.  
  
"No- NO! Helga! HELGA!" He cradled her close, his tears soaking her cheeks...  
  
He awoke in a cold sweat, and checked the clock- it was 2:07 in the morning. His roommate, Dan, was mumbling something about his girlfriend. 'Helga's in danger!' his half-awake brain screamed in the meantime. 'She's gonna get hurt!'  
  
"Nonsense," he growled to himself, firmly. "It was just a dream." He flopped back down onto his mattress and closed his eyes, but sleep was slow in returning. With another angry groan, he decided to play a game for a while. He climbed off the top bunk carefully, then sat down in front of his laptop.  
  
As he started to debate playing 'Diablo II' or 'The Sims', he noticed something at the bottom of his screen. He pulled up his away message and saw that Helga, using the screen name "pinkbowedpoet" had sent him a message.  
  
"Arnold- got this after you'd left. I'm kinda scared by it. What do you think?" The message was two hours old, but it still worried him- especially after that dream. He read the message Helga had received.  
  
"You think you are so wonderful, little Miss Helga. You can't protect Kristi forever- I will make you want nothing to do with her when I'm through with you. –Keep this in mind: UMO ain't that big." It was from "thewatcher"... who was no longer online.  
  
All at once Arnold was terrified and furious. He checked Helga's away message, which read, "Weird night... gone to bed. Thanks for the orchid, 'A'." He rejoiced in her liking his present, but still fretted over this person who seemed to be stalking her. He quickly wrote, "Glad you liked the orchid. I would just block him and not worry about it for now. I hope you're feeling better and that today isn't as crazy. Sweet dreams."  
  
With that, he crawled back into his bunk, with a new thought circling (A/N: or oval-ing, if you prefer... Arnold's head isn't one I can imagine circling very easily) through his tired mind.  
  
He'd sent her flowers.  
  
He'd watched a musical with her.  
  
He'd been attacked for her friend.  
  
He'd been VERY physically attracted to her the first time he'd seen her in four years.  
  
Gerald would smack him silly for even thinking it...  
  
Was he falling in love with Helga?  
  
He thought about his dream and sat up, then said his decision aloud, in a hushed victory cry.  
  
"YES!"  
  
Feeling better, he fell back to sleep in a instant.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Sorry for the interruption in the chapter, I just HAD to say that. As for Helga, is she still in love with Arnold? Or is she just going to drag him along on a hopeless chase? (I'm certainly not telling, or you'll stop reading cuz you'll think you know everything. I CAN READ YOU LIKE A BOOK! *Joe, her kidnapped anime bi-otch, hits her over the head with a mallet* Owie...)  
  
Joe: FREEDOM! *escapes to the Digital World* For the first time in my life I'm HAPPY to be here!  
  
Readers: We didn't see anything!  
  
Joe: THANKS! *portal closes as Jenn wakes up*  
  
Jenn: Ugh, my head. Lovey-dovey chapter ten, Confession, is next, go read it. Joe! *looks around* Joe...?  
  
Luvs! -PopStarOE 


	10. Confessions

*beat that sounds like Vanilla Ice's hit starts playing, then...* Dis-dis-claimer: I don't own Hey Arnold! (Surprise! Don't sue me if the shock kills you.) Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, but I am now one or two chapters away from being DONE with this tale! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter Ten: Confessions  
  
She looked thoughtfully at the page, crossed out a line, corrected a word- a flurry of poetic activity. He peeked at this through the half-open door, unsure of whether or not he should interrupt this vision of beauty as she wrote her prose while lying on her stomach on her bed.  
  
'She's changed so much,' he thought wistfully, and indeed she had: Pigtail had give way to a variety of hairstyles (currently a messy bun). The dark unibrow had been parted and softened into two only-just-there lines over her eyes. The lips he had seen so often twisted in an ugly scowl now wore a small, gentle smile... the ugly, grumpy, bullying duckling had transformed into a ladylike, soft, lovable swan. He resolved himself and knocked.  
  
She looked up, startled by his interruption, then relaxed. "Oh- hey Arnold," she said, the smile growing. "C'mon in- Kristi's at class."  
  
He entered and sat down on the end of the bed. "I'll let you finish whatever you were working on," he said quietly. A red flush graced her cheeks momentarily, and she nodded and quickly completed her thought. She then shut the notebook- 'pink,' he noted mentally, 'still pink...'- and sat up, sliding whatever she was working on under her pillows. "What was that, anyway?"  
  
"Just a poem, football-head." He smiled at the old nickname- it now seemed more a term of endearment than an insult. "Have you talked to Gerald lately?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"He's proposed to Phoebe."  
  
Arnold's eyes widened. "You're kidding me, Helga."  
  
"Dead serious. Phoebe emailed me this morning, even had a picture of the ring in her letter."  
  
"Let me see!" he demanded. Helga laughed and got off her bed, while he practically climbed over her to get to her computer.  
  
"All right, all right, chill. I'll get it up for you." She sat down at her computer, and, after a minute, had the email on her screen. "'Dear Helga, first look at the photo I'm sending you, then read the rest!'" Here Helga showed Arnold a digital image of Phoebe's hand sporting a small white-gold ring with a tiny circular diamond. "'Gerald popped the question last night, and of course I said yes! Mother and Father are very excited for us, as is Gerald's family. Also, Lila Sawyer has transferred to WSU and asked me to let you and Arnold know.'" Arnold had a look of surprise on his face. "'Rhonda Lloyd is home for a while, as her parents are going through the final stages of divorce and it's not leaving much money for college.' Poor Rhonda. 'Arnold's parents were both speakers at the WSU Honors lecture two days ago, and were very interesting to listen to. Gerald says to say 'hi', as he is headed out the door to baseball practice, so hello from him. I believe that is all for now, Helga. If you have seen Arnold on campus yet, tell him I send my greetings. I hope to hear from you soon. With much love, Phoebe.'"  
  
"Wow, Gerald and Phoebe... engaged," Arnold said softly. 'Way to go, Gerald!' he thought.  
  
"I'm happy for them, although I've seen it coming since fourth grade. They're so perfect for each other."  
  
Arnold looked mildly confused. "You ARE Helga, right?"  
  
"Yeah," she laughed. "I've changed since Hillwood, Arnold. Was I not supposed to?"  
  
"W-well, n-no. I mean, everyone's changed since you-" He stopped and took a deep breath. "That's what I came to ask you about. I wanted to ask about high school."  
  
"Why?" she asked, taken back by his bluntness.  
  
"Come on, Helga. I received a grand total of seven letters and six emails from you over the four years you've been in Maine. Why weren't you talking to me?"  
  
She looked away for a moment, then back to him. "You remember the night- on the FTI building?" she asked softly.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I wasn't lying, or caught up in the moment. I- really do love you. But your face and my mother's car are all I see in my mind when I try to think of her. That's why I didn't ask about you all those times I wrote to Phoebe, and why I only wrote to you once in a while. I just can't separate you from Miriam's death- at least I couldn't. I saw you here... and I realized I couldn't push you away anymore just because you happened to be the one there when Miriam died." She hung her head, tears filling her eyes. A soft hand suddenly brought her face back up to where he could see it, while his thumb gently rubbed her cheekbone dry of her sorrow, and she smiled.  
  
"Helga," he started, then hesitated.  
  
"Yes?" she beckoned, taking his free hand. That was all he needed to give him the courage he required. He wrapped his arms around her and placed his lips on hers. She could feel him trembling as she drew herself closer to him. Finally they parted to breathe, and she silently exalted.  
  
"I love you, Helga G. Pataki," he said after a moment.  
  
"That's a bit late," she responded, laughing, "but I love you too." He grinned, and began kissing her once more, burying his hands in her now- loose hair. She giggled, then whispered, "Wait." She got up and started a CD on her computer. Arnold's eyes widened at the song that began playing.  
  
"Dino Spumoni- I thought you hated this type of music."  
  
"It was the only kind I could listen to that didn't attach you to my mom. It grew on me, I guess." He stood up, and held out his hand.  
  
"May I have this dance?" he whispered. She nodded, took his hand, and felt her heart grow wings and take flight as he carefully twirled her around her dorm room.  
  
"I thought you gave up the 'Great Arnoldini' act," she murmured.  
  
"I did, in eighth grade- why?"  
  
She smiled. "Because I'm wondering where you managed to hide my heart so easily."  
  
He grinned once again, and dipped her. "You'll never know." In an ironic twist, a song with that title started playing, and he sang along, wowing Helga with his warm, rich tenor: "There are times you've waited all night for me And I know that I let you down But with you I'm the best I'll ever be So, darling, don't kick me to the curb tonight I don't know the words to make you melt I act like a fool around you But when it comes to how I really feel Ooh, you'll never know You will never know There were times you thought I didn't care There were arguments that would make you cry But for every tear that fell I would have gladly rather died Ooh, I don't know the words to say to make you melt And I act like a fool around you But when it comes down to how I really feel You will never truly know Though I will never let you go You'll never know."  
  
They looked into each other's eyes, and she managed a weak "Arnold!" before burying her face in his shoulder.  
  
"What's wrong?" he blurted. She looked back up at him- her eyes still shining with tears, but with a smile on her face.  
  
"I always imagined us slow-dancing to that song... but it was never that perfect."  
  
He chuckled and drew her close once more.  
  
***  
  
Author's time: Woof- that chapter was a marathon... but YAY THEY'RE IN LOVE! I do love this chapter; I think it's one of the best things I've ever written. Major props to Michael Buble for motivating me into adding a "Dino" song into this chappie- if you haven't heard that guy sing yet, definitely check him out. HOT HOT HOT. Hehehe, I just did spell-check and it suggested "crappie" for "chappie". *said like Captain Jack Sparrow* "Funny ol' world, isn't it?"  
  
*Lock, Shock and Barrel (see my profile for why they're here) return with a bag and set it in front of Jenn*  
  
What's this?  
  
Lock: A five-pound bag of Skittles.  
  
They don't exist, that was the point.  
  
Shock: THIS one does!  
  
Barrel: See! *opens the bag to reveal lots and lots of Skittles, then whips out a scale and puts the bag on it- it weighs five pounds*  
  
Um... while I figure out whether or not this is what I meant, please review. I'll give you a handful of Skittles if you do! And then read chapter 11, Life After Hillwood! Luvs!- PopStarOE 


	11. Life After Hillwood

I don't think I can top last chapter's disclaimer intro, so I'll say it simply: I don't own Hey Arnold! If I may, I would recommend listening to Hoobastank's "The Reason" while reading this installment.  
  
Enough of my ramblings. Here's chapter 11.  
  
Chapter Eleven: Life After Hillwood  
  
After Miriam's death in the car accident, Big Bob decided that life was too precious to waste on beepers. He sold the company, packed up his and Helga's things, sold the house on Vine Street to Olga's new husband Tim, then moved himself and his youngest daughter to South Thomaston, ME. He now worked as an advertising agent for a non-profit organization in the nearby city of Rockland, (A/N: Woohoo, Rockland! *grins and disappears again*) had lost about eighty pounds, and was a much better father than he'd ever been to Helga.  
  
"I don't hear the name Olga unless she's talked to him that day," she joked as they sat on her bed, much later that night. She was wearing a blue pair of men's silk pajamas, while Arnold sported his usual combo of shorts and ratty t-shirt. "He's so much easier to live with now- he doesn't yell or rant, or expect me to be just like Olga, or tell me to do things I don't want to do."  
  
"But why Maine?" Arnold asked. "I thought his parents lived in Seattle- why didn't you move there?"  
  
"When he was little, he had an uncle named Jimmy who lived in the same area we do now. Every summer he'd stay at Jimmy's for two weeks, and he'd go lobstering with him and his cousin Micah and Chris every morning, then hang out on the beach or in the backyard every afternoon. He loved that, and Grandpa Mike took that away from him when he turned 16. 'You're too old to be wasting your time fishing and playing. You're going to get a job this summer!'" She sighed after finishing the imitation of her grandfather. (He was an overbearing man, much like her father once was. He continued to feel his granddaughter was not living up to the potentials her sister had accomplished by her age, and Helga resented him for this.) "Dad protested, but Grandpa wouldn't listen. His cousin Chris drowned that very summer on the boat, and Micah blamed it on their being short-handed. Dad always felt that meant it was his fault, and never forgave himself- until he realized it wasn't his fault that he hadn't been there, it was Grandpa's. So we moved to where he was always happiest, and now he is again." She shrugged. "God works in mysterious ways, I guess."  
  
Arnold kissed her cheek gently. "So, what was your high school like?"  
  
"What can I say of Rockland District High School other than small... and generic... and very blue-collar. I played basketball and softball, and was involved in the theater. I set a new record for most fouls in one season during basketball my sophomore year." She grinned mischievously. "I also won a scholarship for creative writing, and decided I wanted to be a writer when I got out of college." She looked out the window for a moment. "My senior year came, and I was accepted at WSU and UMaine. I picked UMaine, took a job at the MCA, and got the scare of my life when I found out you would be here as well. And now... here we are."  
  
"So it would appear," he murmured, embracing her. "Thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For bringing me back into your life."  
  
***  
  
Time to hear from me! I now have twenty reviews. *cries for a minute then pulls herself together* I love your input, please don't stop now. As for the high school, that IS what it's like there. I should know, it's my alma mater. *grins like an idiot* As for the Hoobastank reference in my disclaimer bit: I was listening to that song while typing this, and it seemed to fit with Arnold's listening to Helga's past that he wasn't a direct influence on. As for Short Round (from chapters 6 and 8) he has been relocated to my roomie's boyfriend's home. Apparently the risk of being caught with a rat (a no-no for a pet, but a SNAKE is OK? Icky.) is too great to continue housing my little friend. Oh well. It was fun while it lasted. Shock?  
  
Shock: Yes?  
  
Go fetch me a live baby rat. Barrel?  
  
Barrel: Yes?  
  
Go fetch me the remainder of the Skittles. I have to pass them out to the reviewers.  
  
Reviewers: *hopefully* Yay!  
  
Lock?  
  
Lock: Yes?  
  
Stand there and look cute, my little resident bish. Everyone else, go read chapter twelve, Figured You Out. (I AM WARNING YOU NOW: IT MAY BE SEEN AS GRAPHIC! LARGER WARNING IN THE CHAPTER FOLLOWING.) *cuddles with Lock*  
  
Lock: ...gross. *sweatdrops*  
  
Luvs! –PopStarOE 


	12. Figured You Out

Disclaimer: (Just because I love sticking these creative little brain leakages up here.) I still don't own this cartoon... or the Southeastern US and Hawaii. (Long story, IM me and I'll explain.) If I did own Hey Arnold, I would be a character on there in an instant... like Mitzi's granddaughter (i.e. Arnold's second cousin, I think...?). Yes, life would be grand. Skittles to everyone who's reviewed thus far, I'm very happy to see your thoughts.  
  
WARNING- PLEASE READ BEFORE PROCEEDING TO READ THIS CHAPTER: This section of "Orchids in Winter", for the sake of influencing later chapters, may be viewed as graphic by some readers. If you want a summary instead of reading it, feel free to email me. I don't intend to offend anyone, so please- allow me my artistic license. Any flames will be used for a weenie roast and s'more-fest in the next chapter. Thank you for reading thus far, and enjoy.  
  
Chapter Twelve: Figured You Out  
  
She walked back from the MCA, humming the last song from the concert. The band Staind had just performed, and she had enjoyed the show immensely: Despite having to run the spotlight for an hour and a half, she'd gotten the whole band to sign the shirts she'd bought before the concert began- one for her, and one for Arnold as a Christmas present. As she finished humming that song, she began humming another of Arnold's favorite bands- Nickelback's "Figured You Out".  
  
Footsteps behind her suddenly caught her attention, and she sped up. Her imagination elaborated on her fear, telling her the footfalls were also quickening. 'This is ridiculous!' she thought angrily, and forced herself to turn around.  
  
No one was there... at least, no one was there behind her then. A hand covered her mouth as she faced her previous direction, while an arm wrapped around her torso to face her wherever the assaulter wanted. She let out a muffled scream, unable to open her mouth.  
  
"Go to Murray parking lot," the man said. She tried to refuse bodily, but he jerked her body and head in painfully separate directions. She then obliged, letting him lead her, roughly, to a black truck, where he forced her onto the bed of the vehicle. "Don't move," he snarled as he uncovered her mouth.  
  
"Why not?" she hissed at him: If she couldn't use her arms, she could attack with her words instead. "I could just scream."  
  
He turned her to face him, meeting his emotionless brown eyes- that she recognized from somewhere- with her flashing blue ones. "And I could just shoot you and dump you in the river." A pistol was produced from his jeans and pointed at her. "Your decision."  
  
The eyes finally connected to a person in her memory. "Tyler!" she gasped, fighting to escape once more. "Tyler, you wouldn't! Please, you honestly don't..."  
  
The expression hardening on his face, he did not answer. She felt herself go numb and cold as the muzzle pressed, hard, into her ribs. He lifted her arms over her head with his free hand, and wrapped a bungee cord around her wrists, then strapped them to the side of the truck. Her pants were pulled down, as were her panties, and she began to weep out of fear. 'Think of Arnold, think of Arnold,' she ordered herself, her inner voice trembling.  
  
"Well, well... am I scaring you?" he asked coldly. She looked away- and he slapped her. "You're scared. I can feel it, and I'm enjoying every minute of it." He unzipped his jeans while she looked away again, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
'I was saving myself,' she thought bitterly, 'I was saving myself for Arnold- you horrible, wicked, awful BOY!' On that, he had forced himself inside her, and she screamed from the shock and sudden pain.  
  
"That's right, bitch," he growled in her ear, along with other dark and terrible secrets, as she sobbed louder. She just let him continue, unwilling and unable to fight because of the physical and emotional pain that was breaking over her in tsunami-sized waves. He finished a few minutes later, dumping her on the ground and taking off in the truck. Still aching from the rape, she tried to stand up but could not.  
  
"I've been raped," she acknowledged aloud, then louder, "I was raped. RAPED." She could not taste anything but the occasional tear that made its way into her mouth; hear anything but her pounding, broken heart; smell anything but his expensive, disgusting cologne. She finally, slowly, made her way inside Murray Hall, found a phone, and dialed 911. Through her tears, she begged, "Please... help me."  
  
***  
  
Author's spiel: As I said above, I fully endorse this chapter as a part of my work and am even willing to say I am proud of it, despite it's hurting me to write it. Like every child, as this story is to me, you take the good, you take the bad, you take them both and there you have The Facts of Life... the Facts of Life. *laughs weakly at her own joke, then passes out the tissues* If enough people who review say they were offended or hated this chapter, I will edit it, I promise. Please continue to read: Chapter 13, Savior, is next. Luvs- PopStarOE 


	13. Savior

Disclaimer: Still don't own it! I do own a very tasty chocolate rabbit though! *munch munch munch* Since there were no flames, I will have to provide the fire for this weenie roast and s'more-fest myself! *lights a campfire, then passes out sticks, hot dogs and marshmallows* Gather 'round, kids- chapter 13 is now up!  
  
As for the song of the chapter recommendation: Tonic's "If You Could Only See".  
  
Chapter Thirteen: Savior  
  
He shook as he waited in the hospital lounge- not from the bitter autumnal cold which he'd just escaped, but from a combination of panic, shock, and sorrow.  
  
Helga had been raped. Violated. Poor, sweet, lovely Helga, whose life had been hell enough for one person, had been sexually assaulted by her roommate's ex-boyfriend. His hands involuntarily balled into fists.  
  
"Arnold? Arnold Stewart?" The nurse who'd gone to check on Helga was now tapping on his shoulder. "She can see you now. Matter of fact, she's been asking to."  
  
"Thank you, ma'am," he replied softly, rising out of his chair.  
  
"You're more than welcome." She led him to Helga's room silently and left him inside, closing the door behind him.  
  
"Helga?" he said, trying to control the level of sadness in his voice. "Helga, honey, are you awake?" He went further into the room and found her with the privacy curtain pulled around her bed. He opened it up enough to stick his head in, and gasped unintentionally.  
  
Three fingertip-sized bruises marked the left side of her mouth, while a giant bruise under her right eye suggested her being hit. Her eyes, only half-open and staring ahead, showed only fear and repulsion.  
  
"I've been used, Arnold," she said, suddenly and in an unfamiliar voice. "I told you I loved you once, and we decided it was the heat of the moment. Then I find out that you love me in return, and it's wonderful. I was saving myself for you, please believe me."  
  
"Of course I do," he whispered, wondering where this was going.  
  
"If you don't want to be with me anymore, I understand."  
  
He stared at her, his green eyes blazing intensely. "Why would I stop loving you because some creep attacked you?"  
  
"Because... because..." She started sobbing, burying her face in her pillow. "Because I'm scared now. I wasn't before- at least, I was to a degree- but now it terrifies and disgusts me." He knew what she meant by "it", and just nodded. "I don't think I can ever do it again- all I'll see is his awful eyes, hating me while he hurt me."  
  
He felt his heart drop. "If it makes you feel any better, they've already arrested him. He'll never be allowed into the University of Maine system again."  
  
"I don't care about him!" she screamed. "What's my family going to think of me? What if I'm pregnant? –I can never speak to Kristi again..."  
  
Before he could stop himself, he shouted, "Helga, it's not your fault!" She shrank back into her bed from his voice, and he forced himself to calm down before he continued. "It's not your fault, baby doll. The only person to blame is Tyler." He rushed the bed, holding her tight to his chest, as tears slipped from his emerald eyes. "It's not your fault. You didn't bring this onto yourself. D- don't lie to yourself that way. I love you, even if someone's taken away that privilege I longed for so much." He could feel himself begin shaking again as he knelt on the floor, his legs no longer able to support him, then buried his face in her chest and wept.  
  
'He really and truly loves me,' she thought, a beam of happiness penetrating the haze of confused fear Tyler had left. 'He loves me enough to be jealous of Tyler for taking my virginity.' She mustered the courage to finally speak, if only in a whisper, "I love you too, Arnold. I never knew you could be so poetic."  
  
He looked up. "Someone had to fill the void 'anonymous' left," he replied simply. "Do you feel better?"  
  
"A little." She hugged his head closer, stroking his hair. "Thank you, thank you so much, my savior and my friend."  
  
He glanced at her with a sly grin. "Now who's being poetic?"  
  
***  
  
A/N: Hope you're enjoying the hot dogs and s'mores! I got so much feedback from you guys, especially RuffRider, on chapter 12. Thanks buddy.  
  
You may have noticed the rating has gone back down to PG-13, as I felt after re-reading chapter 12 that it was not as graphic or violent as I thought it might be. Things ARE going to get deeper here, so watch out!  
  
Chapter 14, So Far Away, is next! Please remember to review! Luvs... -PopStarOE 


	14. So Far Away

Disclaimer: I still don't own Hey Arnold! Or a purple monkey muse for that matter. *grins and waves at Queen Artemis* Hope everyone enjoyed the cookout last chapter... I didn't get any notes in the negative is what I mean by "enjoyed". ^-^: Here's chapter 14!  
  
Song of the Chapter: Take a wild guess.  
  
Chapter 14: So Far Away  
  
Helga awoke to her clock-radio going off, loudly playing Britney Spears' "In the Zone". With a grumble, she sat up, shut it off, and looked around.  
  
"Day one," she said aloud. "Day one of my being back in classes, with no roommate..."  
  
~This is my life/ It's not what it was before/ All these feelings I've shared~  
  
Kristi had transferred to the University of Maine at Farmington, closer to her hometown and further from Tyler, the week Helga was in the hospital, leaving only a note that read, "H- lighten up."  
  
She smiled, as she got ready to shower, when her eyes caught the senior photo of Arnold he'd given her while she was recovering. "He loves me," she whispered. That was still her victory over Tyler- it still brought her joy, no matter how many times she reminded herself of it.  
  
~And these are my dreams/ That I'd never lived before/ Somebody shake me 'cause I/ I must be sleeping~  
  
She dressed slowly, careful of her remaining bruises, then grabbed her Discman and put in "The Young and the Hopeless". (A/N: Good Charlotte! Woot!) Pressing play, she left the room and headed to her Honors precept, "A New Beginning" pounding in her ears- and reminding her again of the day she faced.  
  
~Now that we're here,/ It's so far away,/ All the struggle we thought was in vain/ All the mistakes/ One life contained/ They all finally start to go away/ Now that we're here, it's so far away/ And I feel like I can face the day/ I can forgive, and I'm not ashamed/ To be the person that I am today~  
  
She arrived at Honors early, so she pulled out a small, pink notebook and began to write, happy to escape to the world of her beloved characters. Mr. Simmons had gotten her started on creative writing, and now she transmitted her emotions to an Emily Mason, a girl of 17 who had fallen in love with a merchant sailor, Gregory Vale. Emily waited patiently for Gregory to return to her, while he longed to be near her once more. Neither had ever felt this much emotion for another person, and both ached for the day that they would no longer be two separate hearts. 'Who does THAT remind me of...' she thought with a grin as she reflected on her and Arnold's parting the night before. He had cradled her in her doorway, stroking her hair and whispering, "I'm here... I'm right here." She decided then and there Gregory would do the same thing when he came back to Emily, after she heard that he had drowned in a storm, and set to writing that as fast as she could.  
  
~These are my words/ That I've never said before/ I think I'm doing OK~  
  
Honors passed quickly, and she heard her cell phone ring as she left Colvin Hall. "Hello?" she said, walking towards her next class in Stevens as she spoke.  
  
"Helga? It's Dad- are you OK?"  
  
'He sounds genuinely concerned,' she thought, a tear escaping her eye. "Yeah, Daddy."  
  
"No problems with your first day?"  
  
"Nope, none yet."  
  
He chuckled. "Good. Olga says she hopes you're feeling better as well." He and Olga corresponded via email during her free period that corresponded with his lunch break.  
  
"Tell her I said thanks."  
  
"OK. You be careful up there- and remember, you're a Pataki. I love you, hon."  
  
She smiled. "I love you too. Bye Daddy."  
  
~And this is the smile/ That I've never shown before/ Somebody shake me 'cause I, I must be sleeping~  
  
The day progressed rapidly, more than she had expected, and soon she was already opening the door to her room. Exhausted, she tumbled into her bed and fell asleep in an instant.  
  
~I'm so afraid of waking/Please don't shake me~  
  
Arnold stuck his head in her doorway an hour later, since the door was open. "Helga?" he said softly, approaching her bed. He then sat on the edge of the mattress and jiggled her arm. "Helga..."  
  
~Afraid of waking/ Please don't shake me~  
  
Her eyes suddenly snapped open, and she let out a terrible scream. Her right hand grabbed the closest thing to her- a lamp- and swung it into Arnold's forehead.  
  
They didn't call her "Home Run" Helga at Rockland for nothing.  
  
***  
  
Hello again, readers and friends! Hey, it rhymed. Cool. Anyway, I hope you guys don't hate me TOO much for taking so long with this chapter- I had a crazy week, and it kept me from updating as soon as I wanted to. I am now going outside to get some sun, as it is 58 degrees out and that makes up for the thunderstorm this morning. TTFN and luvs! -PopStarOE 


	15. Mistakes

Disc-laim-er... hey, it's spelled just like "disclaimer"!: Yes, it's lame, I know! I'm running out of ideas for this thing!!! I still don't own HA (or Finding Nemo, for that matter), and things are going to cheer up a little... but not for long. Dr. Reed is supposed to be a tribute to my friend Jeff. (Hi Princess! ...long story.)  
  
So many reviews! Thank you to QA, harpiebird, Gwynn, cici, dreamin_blue_majic, Estel fuga, RuffMaster (sorry for not getting your name right last time!), and Starship Gazer- I think that's everyone who's reviewed since last check. If not, review more often! *Lock, Shock, and Barrel hand out HUGE lollipops to all the recognized reviewers.* On with the show!  
  
Chapter Fifteen: Mistakes  
  
Helga hadn't wanted to be in this hospital again any time soon, yet here she was... for clobbering Arnold. The nurse attending him had smirked at first, but a couple of dark looks from Helga had solved that little grin. Now she sat on the lower half of his bed, willing him to open his eyes.  
  
'I'm sorry, Arnold,' she thought. 'I'm sorry that I hit you because you woke me up in the middle of a nightmare. I'm sorry for all the times I was mean to you when I really wanted to say "I love you." I'm sorry for ignoring you because you were the one to hold me and hide my eyes while they took Miriam out of the car.' Her mind suddenly wandered back to her mother's funeral...  
  
Everyone was proceeding by the open grave, tossing pink roses in on top of the casket, each flower accompanied by a faint "thud" as it hit her mother's final bed. Helga stood with her father, Olga, and Tim, numb and heartbroken, when she felt a hand take hers. She looked down, then up to Arnold's face. "She loved you, Helga," he whispered, pressing his rose into her free hand. "Don't forget her." She stared into his eyes, all the while tearing up, and nodded. He gave her one of his trademark half-grins, though the light behind the green eyes she adored seemed to be somewhat dimmed, and nodded to Bob, Tim, and Olga, then departed with his family. She looked at the pink rose in her hand and burst into tears...  
  
She came back to the present with tears streaming down her face, remembering the last thing Miriam had said to her: "Take care of yourself- I DO worry about you."  
  
"All those times I just resented her for drinking, and didn't try to help her fight it," she sobbed. "I could have stopped her that day, Arnold. I could have saved her life, but I just hid in my room and wished she and Daddy would stop fighting."  
  
"Miss Pataki?" Dr. Reed, the physician who'd been on duty when she'd been brought into the ER the night of her rape, now stood in her doorway. "Helga, is that you?"  
  
"Yes, sir." She sniffled. "Are visiting hours over?"  
  
"I'll make an exception. Do you know him?" He gestured towards Arnold.  
  
"Yes, he's my boyfriend."  
  
"Is he the one who-"  
  
"No." Her firm response made Dr. Reed believe her instantly. "He's here because I attacked him."  
  
He tried to fight back a snicker. "Why?"  
  
"He woke me up in the middle of a nightmare about... that... and I thought he was Tyler. So I swung my desk lamp into his head." She smiled faintly. "It's funny, now. –Will he be all right?"  
  
"Yes, he ought to be waking up on his own any time now. He may have amnesia, though, from the force of the blow." Seeing the horrified look, he quickly added, "Temporary, mind you- only temporary. If you have something he'll recognize- a perfume or an article of clothing you wear fairly regularly- I would go get that if I were you. The more he remembers on his own, the faster he'll recover."  
  
She grinned. "OK- thank you, Doctor!" She rushed out the door for the parking lot, knowing exactly what Arnold would remember.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Poor Helga... I'm spreading the angst thick on with her, aren't I? I'm so mean. :0) Oh well, it gets better- cookies to whoever guesses correctly what Helga uses to make Arnold remember her! I hope the monkey is appeased! (QA's going to give me a Chris Griffin complex with that muse of hers!!)  
  
Luvs! -PopStarOE 


End file.
